


With you

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Superman’s body is passing through hard days, Batman tells him to stay safe. Even so he may not obey.





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from [ One Republic - Something I need](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_xvWdY6Gr4)

********

“I wanna die with you”

Kirk listens Hernan’s silly words and rolls his eyes. He is still checking that important data about today's solar radiation before his answer. “The sun lectures are closer to normal, but . . . apparently you still saying nonsenses”

“They aren't nonsenses. I’ve had nightmares, Kirk”

“Just rest, alright?” Kirk pets Hernan’s hair to comfort him also to stop him talking.

“No, amor. Listen. . . when I awake after that I stare at you and I feel better.”

“All right, now rest and we’ll go out when you feeling better.” a kiss on his forehead to calm him down. Kirk knows about Hernan’s nightmares, how he used to awake scared when he was a kid, also now that he is a grown up man. “I have to go out, I'll be checking the new equipment that arrived from Gotham for Metrópolis University science department”

“I should be doing that” covering his face in despair, Hernan shows up another childish complaint.

“I don't think that may be safe. Please don't go out”

Although Kirk have explained the situation to this stubborn Superman - all the risks of a kryptonian flying across Metropolis affected by the recent solar changes, apart from the fact that some weapons from the Fair Play project still missing - he is not tired to tell him that he must obey.

“Fine, fine. Understood” he says again for the tenth time this morning from his bed. He feels really weak at times, dizzy and in moments full of energy. So although his complaints he knows well Kirk is right.

********

_Please. Please don't leave me_

_I need you_

_Open your eyes_

Broken thoughts don't allow Kirk to move away from the Hernan’s almost inert body, lying on the floor, with wounds equal to their last battle against Waller’s army.

This time is different, some members of Trevor’s team are with them, even under the rain they stay by their side watching speechless Superman agonizing.

Kirk was right, Hernan shouldn't go out.

Some renegade soldiers who wanted to stop their constant and unassailable power took advantages of Superman’s state in those days. They took some hostages; the rest was easy, Superman showed up almost immediately.

_Don't leave me_

When Trevor and his team arrive the scene, the hostages were safe. Superman fought as he could. In moments of rage he was winning but the sun betrayed him several times. 

Everything happened too fast. When Kirk arrived, Trevor had took down most of the men, and his team was arresting some of them. Hernan was bleeding, losing consciousness.

********

“The ambulances are on their way, for some injured in the crossfire, for the hostages . . . but the roads are damaged or closed, I’m not sure if they can help the big guy”

Kirk doesn't answer. His chest hurts of holding his worry, along with a wound on his leg when he fell because of his tired wings.

“I wanna die with you” Kirk holds Hernan with all his strength in a tight embrace. Hernan’s pulse is so weak. “Don't leave me”

“Don't be afraid, Kirk” the clouds allow some sun rays to pass through them and Hernan gain some strength to come back. Kirk doesn’t hold anymore his tears, they run free along his cheeks. He leans to Hernan and surprise everyone - even Hernan - with a deep kiss.

With the eyes wide open, a few soldiers don't believe what they see, another ones like Trevor are not surprised, after all, they have been together for so long in hard moments. Steve smiles relieved the press isn't near.

“I told you to not going out” Kirk scolds him as he press his lips over Hernan’s one more time.

“There were innocent people. I had to do something”

********

“You said you wanna die with me. That's almost a marriage proposal” Hernan teases Kirk in the Justice Tower, while Kirk is helping him cleaning and taking care of his still open wounds.

“Almost” Kirk smiles as he finishes to cover with a bandage a big wound on Hernan s shoulder.

Hernan gets down from the table slowly, every move hurts “Now let me take care of you”

Kirk doesn’t even consider it since his priority is Hernan “I’m fine”

“Allow me, please”

How could Kirk refuse to those blue eyes? “Fine”

Kirk takes place and Hernan watches up to him, touching slowly the injured leg “Now, this is a marriage proposal, amor?”

Kirk’s cheeks get more and more red when Hernan kiss over the bandage he just put over the pale skin “You are forgetting the ring” he tries to distract himself.

“What if I have it already?” the vampire shudders when those words, Hernan's hands going up and down over his legs. Kirk's heart speeds up.

“Not now, more surprises today and I will have a heart attack”

Since Hernan can percibe Kirk’s heart beat, he decide it’s moment to go to bed. “Bien, it will be later." he smiles "Come here” Kirk obeys getting closer to Hernans lips, touching them - warm and playful - it’s a relieve to both of them. 

Once in their bedroom, Kirk is ready to fall in bed and close his eyes until the middle of next day. Hernan is tired too, he throw his clothes, half naked he enters under sheets with Kirk.

“Remember what I told you this morning?” he entwines his legs with Kirk's.

He runs his hands over one of Hernan’s legs. Always so warm to the touch.“The nonsenses things?”

“Yeah, but Kirk, my little vampire. I wanna live with you”

Kirk smile to the sweet words, turning his head towards Hernan's tired eyes and wide smile. "Me too"

Both of them - tired and injured - close the deal with a kiss under the blankets before closing the eyes to rest side by side.

********

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Love and hugs!


End file.
